heiroflightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sphinx
"She's a woman of mystery. I would do anything to keep that enchanting smile by my side." - Exzerpt from "Sphinx" by Ankhesenamun of Menkaure Appearance "She was a beautiful as an angel. She was so exquisite that anyone who stood next to her looked like a beast in comparison. Her gaze was majestic as a lioness which befitted her gracefully braided hair that shined like the stars in the night sky. Her lips seemed to sing an infinite love song for the gods but also whispered an evil spell that could bring ruin to one's fate." - Sphinx Story (1) Her golden helmet is the crown of the sun which is covering her eyes. She had to wear dark cloth and golden jewelry. Furthermore, she wears golden shackles and has two scars on her back. In her hands she carries an rotting egg. Personality Sphinx are very caring when it comes to the daughters in their eggs. They value the freedom of the sky very much. They are curious about everything new and a little naive. In order to protect the things precious to them, they will do anything, even murder. History Sphinx is a if not all queens of Prudencia. She is one of the "Angels" who were made queen in order to bear the prince and the princess. Her wings were torn off and she was blindfolded by having to wear the crown of the sun. She was also hidden inside the castle so no ordinary person could meet them. The only opportunity for the citizens to see their queen were when she was caught and at the birthday celebration of the prince and princess. The poet Ankhesenamun wrote many poems and other works about those queens and started the "Sphinx Mania", an organization who wanted to know more about the queens/Sphinx. But the poet committed suicide and with her death Sphinx Mania ended as well. The Sphinx were removed from history and held in a deep dark room without any windows. The last Sphinx before the fall of Prudencia hid an egg away in order for it to not be shattered. It seems it died due to not enough warmth but the Sphinx continued to keep it warm as if it was still alive. The Sphinx now rules over the remains of Prudencia and plans to burn everything down so she and her daughters can fly in the sky together again. Skills Aton's Spear Healer: The angel's egg uses the power of the sun to bring down lightning on the enemy. Increases DEF for all allies under attack for 30 seconds (Lvl. 5). Ranged DPS: The angel's egg uses the power of the sun to bring down lightning on the enemy. 70% chance to deal water damage over time to the enemy for 15 seconds (Lvl. 5). Support: The angel's egg uses the power of the sun to bring down lightning on the enemy. Increases DEF of all allies for 30 seconds (Lvl. 5). Akhenaten Healer: The angel's egg is catalyzed by summoning the power of the sun. Heals HP of all allies by 40%. Ranged DPS: The angel's egg is catalyzed by summoning the power of the sun. Increases ATK for 60 seconds (Lvl. 5). Support: The angel's egg is catalyzed by summoning the power of the sun. Removes all debuffs on all allies. Feast of the tail Healer: Summons the great fire that dominated the Usher and burns the enemies. Grants shield based on HP to all allies for 30 seconds (Lvl. 1). Ranged DPS: Summons the great fire that dominated the Usher and burns the enemies. Deals 3080% damage upon skill used. Damage is based on ATK. Support: Summons the great fire that dominated the Usher and burns the enemies. Gradually heals HP of all allies for 15 seconds (Lvl. 5). 70% chance to decrease enemy DEF for 30 seconds (Lvl. 3). Awakening 1st Awaking: Added Skill: Passive Skill Healer: Heals Target with the lowest HP when using active skills (Lvl. 2). Ranged DPS: Removes all damage over time by the enemy and immediately deals damage equal to the damage received when using Combo Skill. Support: Heals HP of all allies equal to the amount of debuffs removed. Heals by 10% per debuff. Heal amount is based on HP. 2nd Awakening: